


Drunk Proposal

by UnconditionalDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Harry Potter, Engaged, Getting Together, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconditionalDrarry/pseuds/UnconditionalDrarry
Summary: Based off of a drarry prompt, probably will become a multi chapter work eventually.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Drunk Proposal

Draco was rather put out by the obnoxious banging that had started on his door. It was almost 11pm and he had been getting ready to go to bed when the rhythmless racket started.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” He yelled to the incessant knocker, who continued regardless. When he opened the door he was surprised to find the saviour of the wizarding world, absolutely sloshed, on his front door step.

“I’m mad at you, blondie” he slurred, falling forward into Draco’s front hall. The blonde was completely unbothered and rolled his eyes, leading his ‘guest’ through to the living room.

“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?” He asked with a look of distaste.

Harry made his way over to Draco who had sat down on his sofa, looking rather comical in his silk pyjamas.

The drunk man slumped on to the sofa next to his host, making a sound of old age as he landed. They were both nearly 30, and neither of them married. They’d become quite unusual friends, Draco and Ron now worked together at St Mungo’s and so Draco had become integrated in his life.

“So what if I have? I’m still mad!” He slurred, glaring at Draco’s coffee table ornaments.

Draco let out an exasperated noise. “And what is it that’s got you so wound up?”

Harry turned to him indignantly, having to pause to adjust his drunk body to the sudden movement. “Because I’m in love with you and you’re marrying that prick!” He shouted concentrating hard on staring at Draco.

Draco must admit he was taken aback. His eyes went wide, and he was rigid against the sofa, but when he had processed what he’d just heard his face broke into a humorous confusion.

“And who exactly am I marrying?”

“Finkley!” He yelled, exasperated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco burst out laughing, actually throwing his head back it was so funny. In his drunk state, Harry absolutely didn’t find it funny and his anger was renewed.

“No I’m not you stupid git, he has a girlfriend! Honestly Potter, how do they trust you to be an auror?!”

A mixture of relief and embarrassment coated the drunk, and a blush fuelled by both alcohol and humiliation spread across his face.

“Well now I feel like an idiot” he mumbled.

Draco couldn’t stop giggling. “Aw, where’s that Gryffindor courage got to now?” He teased, poking his guest in the ribs.

“Shut up” Harry smiled, seemingly more sobered up.

“Tell me you love me again” goaded Draco.

“Why?” Harry huffed affrontedly.

“Just do it” he whined.

Harry let out an exaggerated sigh, letting Draco know he was put out. “I love you, Draco Malfoy” he said in a mocking tone, obviously still embarrassed.

“I love you, Harry Potter” Draco reciprocated, his tone low and sultry. He pushed himself onto Harry’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning down to kiss him.

Harry groaned at the sensation and his hands immediately began to roam up under Draco’s silk shirt, before drifting back down to squeeze and kneed his sizeable rear.

Draco chuckled into the kiss, amused by Harry’s immediate prowess.

“Will you marry me?” Harry keened, his eyes full of desperate wanting. Draco giggled, rutting against his admirer.

“You’re still drunk” he reminded him.

“A drunk mans words are his sober thoughts” Harry slurred, obviously impressed with himself.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Ask me again when you’re sober, alright?” He said, shaking his head.

Harry nodded in turn. “Okay” he said contently, kissing his future fiancé once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
